a love from the start
by DALLAS15
Summary: what if their was no Ben and Amy what if Ricky and Amy started at the very start of school? please r&r sorry for the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own secret life of the American teenager.

It's the first day of high school. As soon as I walked though that door everyone was staring at me. I knew people would stare and talk about me because I was pregnant but I didn't think it would be this bad. Some people even was calling me names and a lot of other shit. As I made my way to my locker I noticed this girl and this guy all over each other right by my locker." Um excuse me your on my locker". I said.

" Well sorry but this is my locker not yours your locker is down their where mine is I switched you lockers before school started". The girl said. I was about to walk away when the guy looked up and saw who I was and he looked me up and down. When his girlfriend saw him she slapped him.

" It's Amy right". The guy I now know as Ricky asked.

" Um yes I think you would know well don't you remember that night at band camp well let me tell you something you ended up getting me pregnant and now everybody is staring at me like I am a whore. So how in the hell can you not remember my name". I asked and walked away. As I made my way to my new locker tears came down my face. Guys are so rude how in the hell can't you remember the name of the girl you were with at band camp. I thought to myself. By the time I got to my locker the last bell rang and I was the only one left in the hall way I started to walk to my class when I remember I had to get a pass from the office when I got their Ricky was in the office waiting for something. I was about to walk right back out when my mom walked out of the office.

"What are you doing here mom". I asked. As she turned around,

" Thats not any of your...". I cut here off

" Whatever mom I am so tired of you showing up at places I am going. Its not my fault that you kicked me out so just stop I am so tired of it". I said.

"Why the hell is it not your fault your the one that went out and got pregnant at 15 not me. And I don't care that you are tired of it I am your mother and I can do whatever I want to do". My mom said.

" What I do is not not of your information anymore when you kicked me out thats when it stopped being your concern so just leave me and my baby be we have been fine for three months. And the same goes for dad you haven't talked to me in three months and I have been out on my own and you don't give a damn if you did I would be living in a house instead of my car". I said. Thats when I felt someone watching us.

" No it may not be her concern but it sure the hell is mine and I am not going to let you sleep in your car and I am sure as not in hell going to let my baby sleep in a car you are going to be staying with me I am so sorry that I have not been their if I knew you were having my baby I would have tried to stay in contact with you". Ricky said. And grabbed me in for a hug.  
" What the hell is going on here Ricky". I heard a girl ask.

" It's none of you concern Adrian we are done". He said. And grabbed my hand and walked me out to his car and opened the door for me and drove me to his house I am assuming. When he got out he walked over to my side of the car and opened the door and held out his hand for me to grab and helped me out of the car. We walked up the sidewalk in the front of his house when his mother I am assuming was coming out.

" Hey son what are you doing home from school this early with a girl". His mother asked.

" Well mom this is Amy she is the girl I told you about at band camp and you see she I pregnant and its mine and I want to take full responsibility for her and the baby. Her parents kicked her out when she told them and she has no where to go she has been sleeping in her car for three months mom and I told her she could stay here for a while til we find a place to live if thats okay with you". He asked his mom.

" Yeah thats fine sweetie. I am going to head off to work now don't so nothing stupid you to". She said and walked away.

Please read and review. Let me know if I should so on or if I should stop..


	2. Chapter 2

Within the next couple of days everything was a mess for me because my dad came back trying to get me to come with him and his new first ex wife. And to top everything off Ricky ex girlfriend wouldn't leave us alone. And she kept coming over to our house begging and crying to try to get him back. It was very childish and stupid. He just walked away from her when she came over to him and he wouldn't open the door for her.

Well today we go and find out the sex of the baby and I am very happy that he wants to come with me I thought he would want to stay home or something but he was the first one out the door and in the car by the time I got out the door I am so huge and I cant even get around anymore. I am four months today. As I finally got to the car he was waiting with the door open for me.

" Are you excited as I am to see the baby and know the sex of it". He asked.

" Yes very I am so glad that you are here with me". I said. As I grabbed his hand. When we got their he got out of the car and helped me out and helped me walk in the doctor's office when we got in I signed in and sat down next to Ricky we were a little early but oh well. We sat in the waiting room for at least an hour before we got called back and when we got back in the room we waited another half hour. I was getting tired when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey miss. Amy. How is everything going so far". Dr. Green asked.

" We have been great". I said.

"Okay then lets get started". He said. I pulled up my shirt as he put the gel on my belly and put the wand on it and moved it around when he spotted the baby he looked at me weird.

"Do you want to know the sex of your babies are". He asked me. I looked over at Ricky and he nodded. " yes we would and what do you mean by babies there is only one in their right"? I asked.

" Okay well you are having twins and they are both girls. Congrats you two". The doctor said and left the room. As I wiped off my belly I though to myself how am I going to take care of two babies. After I was done I went in made my next appointment and left. When we got to the car.

" Wow we are going to be parents to two little girls instead of one little girl. How are we going to do this Amy". He asked me.

" I don't know we will think of something we can have your mom help us. I don't think my mom would even think about it". I said. I really didn't know what to do.

When we got to school that next day I looked for Ashley and when I found her I told her the good news.

" Hey Ash I got great news for you". I said.

" What is that you are coming home". She asked she missed me a lot.

" No mom doesn't like me anymore. But I am having two little girls and I want mom to have this can you give it to her please". I begged her.

" Yeah I can". She took the picture and the letter I wrote to my mom and walked away. Then I went to find Grace because she is living with my dad.

" Hey Grace can you give this to my dad please its a letter and a picture of the girls". I asked her.

"Yeah Amy I sure can. And congrats sis". She said Grace was so nice to me.

" Thanks. Tell him that if he don't mind can I stop by later". I asked her.

" Yeah I sure can". She said grabbing out her phone and calling my dad.

" Hey dad do you mind if Amy drops by later today she has something to tell you and give you". She said. Then when he answered her she hung up.

" Of course you can". She said giving me the stuff back and walked away when I got to my locker someone had taped a picture of me and Ricky half naked and wrote whore and an arrow pointing at me but before I could see the rest of the stuff Ricky had grabbed the stuff and flung it on the floor.

" Who in the hell put this on her locker". He yelled. Then he noticed his ex staring and laughing at what just happened. He walked right over to her. " What in the hell Adrian why in the hell would you do this shit. If you ever had a the littlest chance f getting back with me it is not ever going to happen now. I am done with you and every whore in this school there is only one girl I want and she is going to be the mother of my two girls and that's Amy". He said and came over to me and kissed me and grabbed my arm and headed outside when we got to his car he asked me where I wanted to go I told him that I wanted to see my dad and he drove me over their. When we got out of the car he helped me up the stairs and knocked on the door for me. When the door opened I saw that it was Kathleen.

" Hello Amy its so nice to see you wow you got huge. Come on in". She said and closed the door behind us.

" George your daughter is here to see you". She yelled at him and walked back in the living room.

" Hey Ames its so nice to see you". He said and gave me a hug.

" Hey dad you to." I said and went to sit down my feet were killing me.

Sorry its short. But please tell me how you think it is coming along.


End file.
